Addison Brightvale
Addison Brightvale, a former soldier cleric of the light domain, is one of six characters in the campaign Roll For Friendship. She is played by Arcticdev. Appearance Addison is tall and lean, standing at 5'10". She wears Mithril Splint armor as of session five and openly carries most of her weapons. Her longsword has been replaced by Starlight, the hilt of the Sun Blade on the opposite side, and her spear is strapped to her back. Most of her belongings are, however, stuffed in her Bag of Holding. She has short, extremely pale pink hair, gold eyes, and is tanned. Covered in dirt, mud, and other unknown substances more often than not, the great care she takes in keeping her weapons and armor clean and in good condition is obvious. She wears a copper ring on her right middle finger and a silver ring on her left middle finger. The Ring of Protection is on her left pointer finger and the Ring of Animal Influence is on her right pointer finger. As a former soldier, she has no shortage of scars. Most are covered by her armor but the ones on her fact and fingers are large and noticeable. Instead of a physical holy symbol of her god to hold, Addison has it tattooed over her right eye. Personality Addison likes to be on the quiet side. However, don't mistake that for her not paying attention to her surroundings. Usually. Occasionally she can be seen writing a sentence or two in her journal, though this only happens when she is on watch. She says nothing of her god and actively avoids speaking of her past. She shows no hesitation in facing down enemies and is often one of the first in the thick of the fight. Common sense is something she values, and not employing it can gain her dislike. While it may seem like she cares for no one and nothing other than her next drink, she doesn't hesitate to heal or help those who need it. Addison has a deep hatred for anything necromantic or undead. It can make her unreasonable and causes tension between her and her fellow party members, Devine and Ray. Because of this, it's hard to tell if her refusal to let Devine buy her things is because of a personal preference or this tension. Biography Background Addison had a plain upbringing, raised by a single mother in a small town. It was a hard life, as there was a war beginning to brew. She never wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps to become a seamstress and joined the military the day she turned 16. It took a couple of months, but Addison suddenly realized she had been blessed by one of the gods. Her superiors quickly pulled her from her training as a normal front-line soldier and brought her into special training to hone her connection to her god. Once this training was completed, she and another cleric were brought into a forming group. Years and years passed as she fought with this group until something happened. Two years ago found her consistently drowning her sorrows at the bottom of a bottle in the capital city of Concordia, Mombasa. Relationships Devine Addison has a little experience working with people she doesn't like. Devine tries her patience and is already at a severe disadvantage for the simple fact that he's a vampire. She doesn't care how sex-crazy he is, actually finding some humor in how bad his propositions go, but unfortunately being a vampire makes everything he does annoying. She is willing to work with him and has even recently called him "Pretty Boy". She is uncertain as to how their "friendship(?)" will change now that she's killed Draga. He had seemed upset over Draga cheating him out of money and lying to him so she doesn't think it's going to be that bad. Draga While Addison may not like Devine, she despised Draga. His interest in necromancy was the first point against him, the fact that he was a vampire was the second, but suspecting that he was the one who turned Robin had put him permanently on her shit list. Everything he did was suspicious - especially since he reached for Starlight after she had fallen unconscious in their fight against Morael. Luckily or unluckily for her, Draga is now dead. After the truth of all his lying to Devine came out in Devine's mother's brothel, he was beaten unconscious by Devine. Robin had tried to take him somewhere safe but didn't manage that before Addison cast Sacred Flame and walked away to let fate decide whether he lived or died. After rolling two saves and three losses, Draga was dead. Addison is pretty pleased with the result. Freyja Rubymaul Addison appreciates having another clear head, especially one who is willing to be the group's main talker. She thinks Freyja is crazy for negotiating with a dragon like that but is willing to support her, to the point where she cast Sending to alert the Rubymauls of Freyja's deal so they could start building the armors. Robin Once, Addison found Robin adorable and her love of books endearing. Now she is not sure what to think. Robin's change into a vampire has left her feeling betrayed and unsettled, without knowing how to go forward. Going from being willing to die for the wizard to this unknown middle ground is enough to drive her to anger and a Daylight spell. After Draga died in Robin's arms thanks to Sacred Flame, their former friendship is rockier than ever. Robin attacked Addison for it and Addison retaliated, almost knocking her out. Rosalinde Addison first met Rosalinde in their first mission, having given the little flying monkey several rations in their first meeting. The monkey has since quite literally clung to Addison, who doesn't show outward affection but makes sure she is well fed. Before taking a ship to Theoras, Addison convinced Rosalinde to return to her home since she wasn't sure how things would go on the new continent. Notable Items Current Items * Bag of Holding * Copper ring * Longsword * Mithral Splint * Ring of Animal Influence * Ring of Protection * Silver ring * Spear * Starlight * Sun Blade Former Items N/A Abilities As a light cleric, Addison is able to harm and heal in equal measure. From her position in the front lines, she feels she can better protect her allies. Racial Traits * +1 STR * +1 WIS * Proficiency in perception * Weapon Master (Battleaxe, Halberd, Longsword, Warhammer) Class Features Proficiencies * Medicine * Religion Magic * Channel Divinity ** Radiance of the Dawn ** Turn Undead * Light cantrip * Warding Flare Feats * War Caster